Amicitĭa
by Genetliaca
Summary: Son esos pequeños momentos; al dar y recibir, de felicidad o dolor, donde nos damos cuenta o remarcamos el valor de una persona amada. [Regalo de cumpleaños para HimeVampireChan. Actividad del foro Cuartel General de Trost] Breves Spoilers de los capítulos 83 al 84.


**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

Este fanfic participa en la actividad de Cumpleaños & Deseos del foro Cuartel General de Trost

/topic/169453/127010611/2/Agencias-de-noticias-Belk-Cumpleaños-Deseos

* * *

Amicitĭa: proviene del latín amicĭtas, por _amicitĭa_ , de amicus, amigo.

* * *

Para Hime, con mucho cariño.

* * *

«Un hermano puede no ser un amigo, pero un amigo será siempre un hermano».

— **Demetrio de Falero**

* * *

 **Amicitĭa**

El subir y bajar continuo del pecho de Eren era un movimiento paulatino, un contraste del episodio tan vehemente que anteriormente él mismo había protagonizado.

Mikasa aguardaba cerca suyo, esperando a que volviera en sí. Estando sobre aviso que después que se suscitara la situación, Eren acabaría _golpeado_ por el desenlace de aquel hecho. Peor aún, que ella misma cargaría con parte de aquel sentimiento; un poco de culpa, desasosiego y frustración, a pesar de haber cumplido la misión. Todavía podía ver la mirada de Eren al luchar contra Annie y lo que chispeaba a través de sus iris; ese destellante reclamo sin palabras, pero tan evidente después de hacer a un lado la duda de luchar.

Eren movió sus labios, susurrando una palabra ininteligible al oído humano y tácito al conocimiento de Mikasa.

Presionó la bufanda maltrecha contra su regazo, apretándola dentro de sus puños. En ese instante, apareció Armin detrás de ella, tan ágil y liviano como había deslizado la puerta, se adentró y caminó hacia ambos. Mikasa sabía que era él, sólo Armin entraba de esa forma; cálida y con un aura pacífica.

El rubio puso una mano en el hombro de Mikasa. Ella por su característica manera de ser, no hizo ningún gesto que evidenciara reacción alguna por un breve instante, luego, con parsimonia, colocó su mano encima de la de Armin, apreciando el apoyo.

En un principio la relación de Mikasa y Armin algo llano y poco estrecha; no había un lazo tan fuerte como el que la pelinegra mantenía con Eren, pero con el correr del tiempo y los momentos compartidos (siendo el chico Jäeger un puente), ambos pudieron conocerse de forma mucho más personal. Los dos jugaban roles distintos en la vida del joven de ojos verdes, pero la razón porque estaban a su lado no era diferente; Eren los había aceptado ambos, haciéndolos parte de su familia sin importar que sus cualidades y maneras de ser, fueran o no, semejantes o desiguales a las suyas. Alentándolos a volverse más fuertes. A jugarse todo día con día por y para vivir.

El deseo de eren oscilaba en una sola dirección; escapar de aquella jaula y librarse de aquellos que le habían arrebatado la vida a muchos de los suyos. Armin por otro lado, tenía una visión más amplia. Era un joven ávido en saber. Detallar. Su sueño de conocer el mar no radicaba en sólo en probar que aquello no era una simple teoría o alguna leyenda en los libros prohíbidos que había leído cuando niño. Era algo que iba más allá de la curiosidad; como un imán llamando a otro, éste anhelo lo perseguía.

Así que indudablemente las razones de ambos los enlazaban, pero, ¿y Mikasa? ¿Cuál era el deseo de esta chica a la que sólo parecía importarle el bienestar de Eren por encima de todos y todo? Armin siempre pensaba en ello.

Tenía ciertas ideas; conjeturas que, mientras los días pasaban uno tras otro, el chico comprobaba: a través de Eren Mikasa evolucionaba.

Tal vez ella no lo supiera, pero se estaba labrando un camino propio a pesar de seguir a sol y sombra a Eren, y Armin comprendía porqué se aferraba tanto; era semejante a su anhelo por conocer aquellas aguas extensas. Motivación, fuerza y voluntad.

De alguna manera muy singular, la chica le rendía una pleitesía a Eren incompresible a la mayoría de los ojos; las personas no sabía a qué atribuirlo, ya que ignoraban que el arraigo iba más allá de una hermandad construida, y que, a pesar de que Eren estaba empecinado en tirarle la bronca a Mikasa cada vez que podía, en el fondo estaba dispuesto a hacer por ella mucho más de lo que parecía o pocas veces, se dejaba ver. Armin entendía que Mikasa era la defensa de Eren, y que éste a su vez, era el empuje de la pelinegra.

El rubio se dispuso a rodear la banca donde estaba la muchacha de rasgos exóticos para sentarse a su lado. Al estar mucho más cerca, pudo notar que el cansancio no pasaba desapercibido por las facciones de la chica; dejando en evidencia que no había dormido nada en espera del despertar del castaño.

Decirle que se tomara un pequeño descanso habría sido en vano, además estaban en una situación muy compleja; faltaba determinar si habría alguien más infiltrado en su grupo y no se sabía qué más podía surgir antes de descubrir algo.

—Mikasa... —la llamó. Ella vaciló, pero luego giró su rostro hacia su amigo—. Él va estar bien. Quizá no del todo, pero se repondrá. Quédate tranquila. Eren encontrará la forma de aliviarse y esto no lo vencerá. —Armin la miró a los ojos y vaciló, pero luego se repuso—. Sé que yo no puedo quitar ese peso que está sobre tus hombros; eres tú quien siempre termina por tomar la tarea más difícil: tuviste que dejarle claro a Eren _qué y quién_ era Annie cuando él se negaba aceptarlo a pesar de que todo estaba frente sus ojos, y además de eso le ayudaste a que la pudiera vencer. Así que no lleves a cuesta este peso extra tú sola, compártelo conmigo al menos.

Mikasa absorbió las palabras de su amigo y entendió a qué se refería, pero Armin se daba poco crédito para lo mucho que él valía tanto para Eren como para ella, y no sólo eso, porque después de todo él mismo había impulsado a Eren a luchar cuando éste se había decaído; ya que fueron sus palabras las que lo habían devuelto al ruedo motivándolo a pelear; a que dejara de lado las dudas y recordara «ese algo» por lo que debía ganar.

Además de descubrir la identidad de la mencionada previamente y trazar el plan conque se había podido llevar a cabo la captura. Por lo tanto, Mikasa notó que Armin no comprendía que su valor como persona y soldado estaba en una escala superior y decidió zanjar el asunto en ese momento. Tanto en el pasado como en el presente, él hacía mucho más de lo que era consciente.

—Te lo agradezco, Armin. Por todo. Pero no te denigres de esa forma. Tienes de ti mismo un concepto muy bajo y estás lejos de ser alguien dispensable. Todo lo contrario; tú y Eren son para mí lo más importante. Sin ustedes a mi lado ya no habría una razón a la cual agarrarme a la vida en este mundo tan cruel. Mientras yo viva, Armin, juro que haré todo lo posible para mantenerlos a salvo a ambos. Hoy eren y yo no estaríamos aquí de no ser por ti; nos has salvado más veces de lo que tú ni siquiera imaginas.

Ella lo miró con firmeza; haciéndole notar la veracidad de sus palabras.

Armin no se sorprendió de que en ese momento su amiga hubiese hecho ese inusual extenso uso de su vocabulario en pos de retribuirle su agradecimiento y al mismo tiempo le señalase lo importante que era para ella y Eren; en ese sentido no tenía duda alguna, y Mikasa hacía aquello sólo con Eren y él. Pero en cuanto al punto de su valor como soldado, Armin sufría de baja autoestima, dado que su agilidad física era nada en comparación a ellos y el resto de sus colegas. A pesar del gran intelecto de joven rubio, al que era muy consciente, ésto no le parecía suficiente como para verse tal cual solía describirlo Mikasa y Eren. Le parecía que cada cosa que hacía podía haberla hecho mejor, y aunque de hecho sabía de primera mano que su cerebro les había salvado la vida anteriormente; no tenía una definición exacta de lo que era como soldado, y, agregándole de paso que, apenas y acaban de entrar a una División Militar en donde tenían muchas más probabilidades de morir. Pero, no podía ser del todo negativo; había algo ahí; entre esa división, que le inducía a seguir batallando (aparte de que contaba con sus dos mejores amigos) para lograr sus metas y ser tan libres como el viento.

Dejar al descubierto a Annie no había sido fácil para el joven de Shiganshina; tanto él como Eren habían sido de los pocos, o extremadamente escasos, con los que Annie se dignaba a relacionarse un poco. Mikasa sabía eso: ella no tuvo ese tipo de relación con la rubia, al contrario, si bien no se habían tratado mucho, hubieron varios episodios donde se dejaron en claro cierta enemistad. Misma razón por cual admiraba a Armin, ya que a diferencia de Eren, él no vaciló a la hora de dejar al descubierto a la chica e inclusive utilizar la turbación metal como recurso.

Brío e Ingenio. Denuedo e intelecto.

Armin y Mikasa estaban lejos de ser iguales. Pero de cerca no eran tan distintos como se creía. Cada uno, a su manera, sobrellevaban las situaciones que afloraban con lo mejor que tenían; en lo que ambos era buenos: Mikasa con sus fuerza física y él con sagacidad.

Armin sonrió levemente y cualquier cosa que fuese a responder en ese momento quedó pautado para otra ocasión.

—Arlert, te necesitan. —Le hizo saber lacónicamente un legionario interrumpiendo el pequeño momento.

Mikasa hizo un pequeño asentimiento y Armin antes de salir le apretó el hombro. Y de esa forma ambos empezaron a compartir sus propias y semejantes cargas.

* * *

En el instante en que la joven Ackerman puso pie en el tejado y fijó su mirada en la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella, sintió aquella breve, pero poderosa conversación tiempo atrás, y el impacto de ver a su amigo ahí; tendido en suelo, con signos de muerte flotando, cuando le había jurado protegerlo y mantenerlo con vida, fue como una cuchilla directa a su corazón.

 _Armin. Armin. Armin._ Su nombre se dibujaba una y otra vez en su mente burbujeando en un lago de recuerdos donde su amigo era el protagonista.

Susurró su nombre y pequeñas gotas de sal se acentuaron en sus ojos, sin perder el tiempo disparó en señal de asesinar a Reiner.

En ese momento Mikasa no vaciló en usar su fuerza para mantener a Armin con ella y con Eren cuando se debía escoger a quién darle el suero. En ese momento; cuando Hange la tomó por detrás para detenerla, Mikasa no pudo evitar pelear, tampoco pudo evitar desmoronarse de sólo imaginar un futuro sin Armin.

Y finalmente no pudo evitar sonreír y llorar de alivio cuando ella junto a Eren y Connie lo sostenían en sus brazos. Vivo.

Para ella Armin valía más que mil comandantes juntos. Y los recuerdos de su infancia se mezclaron con la llama de la esperanza que se reavivaba otra vez.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

¡Feliz cumpleaños anticipado, Hime!

No he tenido el placer de conocerte, aunque el fanfic no están tierno como tú lo pedías, espero que esta pequeña pieza le haga justicia a tu gusto por la amistad de ambos personajes.


End file.
